echouée au bord du lac
by beta-carotene
Summary: cette petite fanfiction est ma première sur H.P. est je ne suis pas une fan de H.P., je les ai lu mes je ne connait pas tout les details, donc il y a des erreurs sur les personnages. c'est donc une histoire d'amour du couple le plus beau de poudlard.


ECHOUEE AU BORD DU LAC Echouée au bord du lac Tes yeux débordant d'eau salée 

_J'ai enfin vu en toi_

_Une beauté que je n'aurai su imaginer_

Draco la regardait du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Comme toutes les nuits, elle pleurait chaque soir avec une nouvelle nuisette. Malgré le froid, elle était assise par terre dans une petite nuisette orange a pois roses qui laissait voir le haut de ses cuisses. Draco comme chaque nuit écrivait une strophe sur elle qu'il marquait précieusement dans un carnet

Il l'observait. L'admirait. La jeune fille était blonde, svelte, il ne l'avait jamais approché mais il savait qu'elle était belle. Il savait que son cœur chavirait depuis qu'il l'avait vu verser un océan de larmes.

Un jour, ou plutôt une nuit, avant qu'elle n'arrive en nuisette bleu ciel, il décida de s'installer près du lac à l'abri d'un rocher sous lequel il la verrait mais où elle ne pourrait pas le voir.

Il fut pris de violents spasmes lorsque des bruits de pas étouffés pas l'herbe et la boue retentirent.

Il se réveilla plein de boue sous un rocher près du lac, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il émit un grognement quand il souvenu de la douleur lancinante ressenti la veille deux fines jambes blanches étaient passées devant lui. Il avait oublié ce qui s'était produit après, ce qui le rendit furieux. Sa colère s'accentua lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ses cours avaient commencé depuis plus d'une heure, et il ne put retenir un gémissement.

Il courut jusqu'au château vêtu comme la vieille c'est a dire un peignoir en soie verte, très sexy, mais très peu approprié pour traverser le château surtout en étant recouvert de boue. Il se rendit donc dans sa chambre, en chemin il croisa Hermione Granger qui ne put s'empêcher de fixer son corps d'athlète. Même si elle ne vit qu'une partie de son torse, ça la rendit d'une extrême bonne humeur.

Apres s'être habillé, il courut en cours de potion ou Rogue ne lui fit aucune réflexion car il était occupé a rabaisser Harry Potter qui, une fois de plus raté sa potion qui s'était mise a fumer pour finalement exploser et rependre une substance jaune et visqueuse partout dans la salle et notamment sur Rogues.

La nuit suivante Draco repris son poste habituel : la tour d'astronomie. Il l'a vit arriver près du lac, enlever sa nuisette jaune canari, pour se retrouvée nue puis rentrer dans l'eau glacée du lac.

Dès qu'il la vit flotter, il pensa qu'elle était morte noyée, il dévala les marches de la tour, courut jusqu'au lac et sauta dans l'eau, frôlant une hydrocution. Il nagea le plus vite possible et fut rassuré quand il entendit la jeune fille toussoter.

Il la ramena sur la berge, elle était inconsciente, leurs deux gelés se rencontrèrent pour ne former qu'un tout. Il caressa longuement ses doux cheveux blonds. Il avait cessait de réfléchir. Ils étaient blottis, tous deux nus mais n'en n'étaient pas conscients. Il l'emmena dans le dortoir des serpentard, l'installa dans son lit, et, alla dormir dans la salle commune.

Draco ne put dormir de toute la nuit, il était donc en train de l'observer lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait emmené Luna Lovegood dans son lit à lui, et qu'elle était nue, et qu'il était possible qu'un des garçons du dortoir se réveille. Il comprit alors qu'il était fou, et se promit d'aller « se faire soigner ».il voulut la porter pour l'amener jusqu'au dortoir des Serdaigles, mais elle se mis a l'embrasser dans un demi-sommeil. Contrairement a ceux qu'il aurait voulu, Draco ne se défendit pas, au contraire, il l'a reposa dans son lit, se coucha a coté d'elle et l'embrassa presque violemment. Ils restèrent longuement enlacés.

Quelques heures plus tard, Luna se réveilla dans en sursaut se trouvant allongé au coté de Draco très légèrement vêtu et endormi. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était enveloppée dans un drap au couleur des serpentard, que ses cheveux étaient humides, et que sa jolie nuisette jaune étaient en train de sécher sur la cheminée, elle alla la récupérer se rhabillant en vitesse, et embrassa une dernière fois Draco qui gémit lorsqu'il la vit partir.

Elle rejoignit rapidement son dortoir et alla se coucher dans son lit pour être réveillée une demi-heure plus tard par le préfet, il faisaient déjà jour.

Elle ne parla a personne de sa nuit ne sachant plus si ce n'était qu'un rêve ou la réalité. Elle fut vite fixée lorsque dans un couloir désert, Draco la plaqua contre un mur, avant de se jeté sur elle.( N'ayant pas reçu d'amour au court de sa vie, draco ne savait pas trop si prendre avec les filles.) elle le repoussa pensant qu'il la provoquait et allait bientôt l'insultée, mais au lieu de ça, leurs yeux s'attirèrent, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

Draco comprit que c'était le sentiment qu'il ressentait que l'on appelé amour, et que ce sentiment le couvrait de joie, la joie procurée par l'argent n'était rien a coté. Il était heureux.

Ils allèrent déjeuner dans la salle commune, main dans la main. Tout les regards se posèrent sur eux avec un sentiment de dégoût, seuls deux regards étaient différents : celui d'Hagrid, traduisait un étonnement joyeux, et celui d'Harry traduisant la joie. Il sourit a Luna qui se rappela le fameux jour ou Harry lui avait prédit qu'elle sortirait avec Draco, mais se souvenir c'était enfuit au fin fond de sa mémoire, et ce jour la elle ne l'avait pas crut.

Lorsque Draco voulut lui offrir sa chaîne, elle refusa. Cela le blessa, il ne pensait qu'a l'aspect matériel des choses, mais quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, il comprit qu'elle lui avait offert son regard mais surtout son cœur, il fit de même.

_Luna realisa alors que l'homme parfait n'a pas toujoursl'apparence que l'on imaginé, mais la même âme._


End file.
